The invention relates to range hoods mounted above a kitchen range for collecting and exhausting cooking vapors.
The invention provides numerous desirable features. Shelves are provided in the range hood, inside a housing. An adjustable tilt out front panel has an extended tilted-out position increasing the collection area above the range, and a pushed-in closed position flush with adjacent cabinetry or the like. The front panel may have openable cabinet-like doors for accessing the shelving inside the housing.
A gravity operated baffle plate maintains closure of the opening between the tilt out front panel and the housing to thereby cover the additional collection area when the front panel is tilted-out.
A height adjustment system is provided by a housing having an upper portion secured above the range and a lower depending portion adjustably mounted to the upper portion to select the overall vertical length of the hood.
A mounting system with built in adjustment is provided by a mounting bracket for securing the hood to a wall or ceiling or like support with three dimensional adjustment relative thereto. An installation aid is provided in the form of jack screws on the mounting bracket for supporting the hood while final three dimensional adjustments are made, and allowing the installer to restrict adjustments to a single plane at a time.